


Di sabbia, tempesta e nuovi arrivi

by Djibril88



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Pre-BBS, SPIAGGIA, citazione, colline - Freeform, inspired by samwise doujinshi, mare - Freeform, pre-kh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Missing moment sull'infanzia di Sora e Riku.





	Di sabbia, tempesta e nuovi arrivi

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Di sabbia, tempesta e nuovi arrivi  
> Personaggi: Sora/Riku  
> Prompt: M2 - 2) Sabbia a perdita d’occhio, tra le ultime colline e il mare. (Alessandro Baricco, Oceano mare)  
> Parole: 1298 totali

Il sole brillava sulle loro teste, mentre si ricorrevano su quella sabbia bianca e calda. Sora e Riku erano soliti passare le loro intere giornate in quel piccolo paradiso, lontano dagli adulti che si trovavano su una delle isole principali. Era il loro piccolo paradiso, il loro regno personale, dove potevano fare quello che volevano e non essere visti da nessuno. Nemmeno gli altri ragazzi dell'isola loro coetanei sapevano di quel luogo e di come erano stati coraggiosi ad arrivarsi. Per due ragazzini di appena sei e cinque anni non era facile remare fino a lì, anche se la distanza non era poi così immensa.  
«Avanti Sora! Vuoi già arrenderti?» lo canzonò Riku con un sorriso pieno sul volto, mentre gli occhi azzurri come quel cielo sereno sopra di loro erano illuminati di felicità. Si rimise a correre subito dopo, sentendo a malapena la lamentela di Sora alle sue spalle, con la risata che faceva da eco alla sua distanza.  
«Ehi, lasciami riprendere fiato!» si lamentò a voce alta, correndo alle sue spalle nel tentativo di raggiungerlo. Per sua fortuna riuscì a farlo, o forse era Riku che aveva rallentato per farsi raggiungere; appena fu ad un passo da lui, Sora si gettò sulle sue spalle e lo fece cadere nella sabbia. Entrambi rotolarono a terra, ridendo e scherzano, in quella lotta che avrebbe avuto Riku come vincitore.  
Sfiniti e con gli sguardi puntati al cielo, erano sdraiati l'uno affianco all'altro; le loro mani si sfioravano appena, come se tentassero di stringersi l'un l'altra ma senza avere il coraggio di fare quella mossa. Come se avessero entrambi paura di rovinare quell'amicizia che si era creata fra di loro dopo tutti quegli anni passati assieme.  
«Ehi, Riku... Quest'anno andrai in prima elementare, vero?» domandò Sora, dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Il respiro si era fatto più calmo, anche se il petto continua ad alzarsi ed abbassarsi velocemente.  
«Sì, perchè?« rispose a sua volta Riku, spostando lo sguardo verso l'amico. Sora stava guardando verso il cielo azzurro, limpido come il suo sguardo, senza il coraggio di guardare Riku negli occhi.  
«Uhm... Saremo ancora amici?»  
«Ovvio, stupido. Ci vedremo comunque.» lo rassicurò, prendendo lui stesso coraggio ed andando a stringergli la mano con forza. Era un gesto fra amici, nulla di più. Voleva solo dimostrare ad un amico che ci teneva e che non lo avrebbe abbandonato solo perché passava al grado scolastico superiore.   
«Va bene! È una promessa!» affermò Sora con un sorriso, voltandosi immediatamente verso di lui con sicurezza. Si sorrisero quasi con segretezza, come se quello fosse il segreto più grande del mondo e che nessuno doveva scoprire.  
Rimasero ancora sulla isola ancora per un'ora, prima di accorgersi che il cielo si era da tempo coperto di pesanti strati di nuvole nere. Il vento aveva iniziato a soffiare, prima che la pioggia iniziasse a scendere in pesanti gocce che presto picchietavano sulle loro teste con ferocia. Senza pensarci due volte, corsero verso il molo e la loro barca per tornare in fretta verso l'isola principale. Arrivati lì, il tempo era ormai peggiorato; il mare stava iniziando ad ingrossarsi sempre di più e quella che era iniziata come una semplice pioggia si stava trasformando in un acquazzone sospinto dalle sferzate di vento che facevano traballare i loro passi già instabili.  
«Andiamo a casa tua» urlò Riku sopra il vento, stringendo la mano di Sora prima di iniziare a correre verso casa dell'amico. Era la scelta più ovvia, visto che era la casa più vicina; nessuno dei due ci aveva pensato due volte che quella poteva essere la casa più sicura e vicina in quel momento. All'interno li accolse la madre di Sora, con due coperte calde, dei vestiti asciutti e due tazze di cioccolata calda. Anche se era perennemente estate lì, non voleva dire che con quelle tempeste si stesse comunque al caldo.

«Wow, questa è peggiore delle altre.» esclamò Sora, mentre osservava un lampo squarciare il cielo. Sussultò subito dopo, mentre il tuono faceva tremare le finestre della casa.  
«Hai paura!» ridacchiò Riku, dandogli una leggera spallata per prenderlo in giro. Quando Sora mise su quel broncio, non poté fare a meno di ridere ancora più forte e lasciarsi cadere indietro su letto.  
«Non è vero. Ti piacerebbe!» esclamò arrabbiato il bambino, buttandosi anche lui sul letto ma mirando a cadere sopra Riku ed iniziare ancora una volta una delle loro solite lotte. Per un caso fortuito, questa volta fu Sora a vincere lo scontro. Con un sorriso vincente sulle labbra, diede l'ultima cuscinata in faccia a Riku prima di sdraiarsi di fianco a lui. «Sta durando troppo.» sussurrò dopo qualche istante, lanciando un'occhiata alla finestra dove si vedevano le palme scosse dal vento e la pioggia che scendeva quasi in orizzontale ad ogni folata. La preoccupazione era evidente anche sul volto di Riku: nessuno dei due aveva mai visto una tempesta così forte e di quella durata.  
«Passerà, come tutte le altre.» cercò di rassicurarlo velocemente, senza risultare per nulla convincente. Usarono le due coperte per creare una piccola fortezza, dove ripararsi da quella tempesta e trovare un po' di pace per riuscire ad addormentarsi. Fra tuoni, lampi e vento ci volle un po', ma alla fine si addormentarono sfiniti dalla giornata e dai pensieri che si portavano dietro.

La mattina successiva il cielo era limpido e l'unico segno del passaggio del temporale erano le foglie delle palme sparse in giro per le strade e qualche insegna caduta a terra. Per il resto, l'isola aveva il solito aspetto che aveva dopo una nottata di pioggia: le pozzanghere qua e là, la sabbia dura perché ancora zuppa ed il mare pieno di pezzi di legno trasportati dalla corrente. Gli abitanti si erano già messi all'opera per sistemare tutto quanto e riprendere la propria vita come sempre, con energia e voglia di continuare. Solo una cosa era diversa. Giravano alcune voci su una ragazzina trovata sulla riva quella mattina e che era stata ospitata dal Sindaco in attesa di capire da dove venisse e chi fossero i suoi genitori.   
«Tu cosa ne dici, Riku?» domandò Sora, quando raggiunse Riku alla spiaggia. Più che alla spiaggia, il loro luogo di incontro era un piccolo laghetto in mezzo alla fitta vegetazione da cui si poteva avere una buona visuale sulla spiaggia, grazie alla posizione rialzata. Non potevano proprio definirla una collina, ma ci si avvicinava facilmente, soprattutto se si cercava di raggiungere il punto più alto di quel boschetto.   
«Su cosa?» domandò il bambino, mentre affondava i piedi nell'acqua fresca; lo sguardo si puntò su Sora che sembrava più eccitato del solito.  
«Sulla bambina che hanno trovato.» gli disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia di questo mondo, mentre lo sguardo si apriva in un'espressione sorpresa dal fatto che Riku non sapesse di cosa stesse parlando Sora.  
«Ah.» rispose semplicemente e sospirò piano, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Scosse piano la testa, mentre si sdraiava comodamente sul prato morbido ed ancora umido. Ecco perché Sora era così eccitato quella mattina e così in vena di andare in uno dei loro luoghi segreti. «Sì, ho sentito qualcosa. Non mi interessa.» aggiunse con tono annoiato. Spostò lo sguardo sull'amico che metteva un broncio adorabile in reazione alla sua risposta e sbuffava come il bambino che era. Riku non poté fare a meno di ridere e di abbandonare il tono disinteressato. «Scusa, Sora. Ma non mi interessa molto. Non è che avremo mai a che fare con lei.» disse con semplicità. Sorrise all'amico e lo invitò a sedersi al suo fianco con un colpo della mano sul prato al suo fianco. Dopo tutto c'erano Sora e Riku. Sarebbero sempre stati loro, in quel luogo fatto di mare, sabbia e colline verdeggianti (dal punto di vista di due bambini che trovavano enorme anche un'insegna).


End file.
